


Hacker and Architech

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, not in the same chapter though, one shot series, third shot is angst, though i think the prompter was hoping for smut, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Prompt responses to Symbra





	1. Vampire!Satya

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sombra reacting to finding out that Symmetra is a vampire

“So you’re a vampire mi luz,” Sombra says, fiddling with one of her projection screens. Information she’d been sending to Jesse is on it. “A creature of the night capable of creating through light. How…paradoxical.”

“I would not say I am a paradox. I started as a human who created through light, and only became a vampire later,” Satya says, gold eyes almost gleaming in amusement. “I strayed too far and was turned by a man with crimson eyes. He told me I am one of many before I stabbed a hardlight knife into his heart. He said before I killed him that he regretted I didn’t have his eyes like so many others.” 

Crimson eyes…how she hates red when it’s with eyes. Remembers a red eye all but glaring at her through her screens all those years ago. Barely twenty and having to destroy herself because she’d been seen. 

Sombra stiffens, violet eyes going huge even as Satya gives her a curious look. Organizations liked to use symbols that had some sort of relation to themselves. The Overwatch logo resembled an ‘O’ with a ‘W’ inside of it. Most companies used logos that involved letters of their names, or heraldry with items associated with the specific nobility. 

Maybe an organization that used a crimson eye to represent itself was one where many of their members had such eyes. A conspiracy of monsters controlling humanity. Red eyes always watch. 

“I think, carina, that you may have almost become something horrible.”


	2. Why Are You Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BZArcher/redcap3
> 
> Sombra and Satya discussing the difference between becoming a cyborg by choice (Sombra) vs being forced into it (Satya) and what it means to them.

“What made you decide to cyberize so much of your body?” Satya asks, sipping tea and watching Sombra hiss at the hint of sunlight into the kitchen. “Oh stop it, it’s 3pm.”

“I fell asleep at 6am,” Sombra grumbles, taking the cup of tea Satya pours for her. 

“Stop playing against D.Va when she’s doing her streams then. You’d get more sleep,” Satya says, moving the pot as Sombra sleeping gropes around for the sugar. 

“No. Need to beat the bunny,” Sombra mumbles. 

Both fall silent, enjoying their tea. Satya knows once Sombra is a bit more awake she’d make herself a triple shot of expresso, but for now the black tea would be good enough. She’s right, Satya notices, since once Sombra finishes her cup, she gets up and makes herself the expresso, using the one machine in the entire kitchen Satya refuses to touch. 

She has such a bad smell association with coffee…

“So…what was it you first asked me when I walked in?” Sombra asks, waiting for her drink to cool. 

“I asked, what made you decide to cyberize so much of your body?” Satya repeats. 

“What made you amputate your arm and replace it with a prosthetic?” Sombra asks, causing Satya to give her a startled look. 

“Oh…I thought you had seen that in my file,” Satya says slowly. “I didn’t decide that I wanted to amputate my arm. Vishkar decided that my arm should be amputated and replaced with a prosthetic capable of generating hardlight because it would be more effective than using a glove.”

“Cariña, are you telling me, that Vishkar forced you to have an amputation to make you more efficient for their needs? That you didn’t get a choice? Again?” Sombra hisses, violet eyes filling with fury. 

“Yes,” Satya says, gold-brown eyes meeting violet. “Very. I was strongly…advised when I was thirteen to let it happen. It was five years after I had been taken from the slums and into Viskhar. A year following the death of my entire family. It was implied to me, that unless I allowed my arm to be removed and the prosthetic put in place, I would be turned out. At age thirteen and with no living family, I wouldn’t have lasted long. So I let them do so. As I was healing I was convinced that no, they’d never have turned me out, but isn’t this a better way to make a better world?” Her face twists into a sneer at the memories. 

“Once I was originally uncovered by the Sauron I decided to undergo the cyberization. Most of the hardware was put in by one woman following my stringent designs, and I had further created the software that runs my systems. That was I can never go obsolete, never be trapped and forced out of myself again,” Sombra says. 

“It seems we both didn’t get much choice. You choose out of necessity, and my choice was forced,” Satya says, pouring herself the last of the tea. It was cold, but she wants the remaining bit anyway. She detests wasting things. Better to reuse or finish them entirely. “I look forward to the day we smash the Sauron down. And figure out what it is actually called.” 

“So do I,” Sombra says, throwing back the remainder of her expresso. “When we can start rebuilding the world better, building it back into a place where choices can be made. Destroy the corrupt and purify their touch from the world.”

“And so we have work to do,” Satya smiles, standing up and gathering the tea pot and cups. She gently kisses Sombra’s cheek, the side by her major implants. “I love you.”

“Te amo.”


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Sombra spying on Symmenji action and wants in. Please.

Sombra enjoys keep a close eye on the reborn Overwatch. To her surprise it seemed Sauron had yet to reinfiltrate the organization. Talon had rumblings of attempting to repeat their success with Widowmaker on a modern Overwatch agent, but she doubts they would actually attempt it. It had been one thing to brainwash the civilian wife of an agent, another to brainwash an actual agent. 

Attempts had been made to do it to Reaper, and to this day she isn’t sure Talon realizes they had failed spectacularly. Useful to her though, since he had been willing to listen to her about Sauron and shared his own theories. It seems he had noticed the gleaming red eyes corrupting the world too, even if they hadn’t noticed he’d seen them yet. A shadow and death hunt them and they wouldn’t know what hit them until it was too late. 

Sombra adjusts her surveillance settings. Soldier: 76 giving D.Va additional training on her side arm isn’t too concerning or interesting. She already knows 76’s secrets, so wrapped up in Reaper’s and Ana Amari’s it didn’t matter (and she keeps having to wipe certain…meetings between Reaper and 76). Jesse McCree apparently being successful in his pursuit of Hanzo Shimada is impressive and a bit mystifying. Now where is the duo she wants to see…?

Ah. There they are. 

Genji Shimada and Satya Vaswani are sitting out in one of the base gardens. They are sitting on a blanket beneath a tree, Satya sitting between Genji’s legs and he leans back against the tree and his arms wrap around her waist. She is showing him some sort of design. It appeared to be a house, and he is nodding enthusiastically at it. Sombra knows, per her ‘suggestion’ to Katya, that Russia should reach out to the former architech for assistance in rebuilding omnic destroyed villages. 

She thinks the ‘thank you’ she’d received from Katya is the only sincere one she’d ever receive. Between Satya’s abilities and the resources given to her by Volskaya many of the destroyed villages had been rebuilt, and better than ever before. Even better for Russia, in using Satya they had avoided Vishkar influence. It had also increased Overwatch’s value on the world stage, with such a builder in their numbers. 

Sombra watches as an entire miniature of a city form in Satya’s hand as Genji kisses her cheek. Satya nuzzles back against him, his faceplate sitting next to them on the blanket. Sombra knows the two try to spend as much time as possible together. Missions frequently took them apart, though both worked together excellently on infiltration missions. 

The first time she’d met them had been on one, and she’d almost been caught by them.

The first time she’d met them, been impressed with them, and started her obsession with them. 

Her lips curl up in a slight snarl as Satya turns in Genji’s arms and kisses him. Watches as their touches go from chaste to sexual, and them hurriedly gather their things to go inside. Outdoor sex did not seem to be something Satya enjoyed, though Sombra has had dreams about the way sunlight would look reflecting off of Satya’s skin, the way. The contrast between the metal of Genji’s body, the coolness of metal and the warmth of flesh. 

Of fitting herself between them. 

Sombra scowls and turns off the Overwatch surveillance. Enough. She doesn’t need to day dream. She has a conspiracy to deal with and a corrupt world to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me over at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can sense me additional prompts at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com. You can also follow and chat with me over there.


End file.
